legendsofanwefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinobi
A Shinobi (Noshayoto 忍び, also known as ninja 忍者) is a specially trained, covert agent employed by the Imperial Court and the Shogunate of Shayoto. They are trained in Shunshu castle in the Haruyama mountains. They first appeared in the 24th Century, trained under the daimyo, Hideyoshi Minoru of Shunshu. Shinobi are trained in the the fields of espionage, sabotage, infiltration and assassination. Certain shinobi are also trained in magical techniques and are most famous for their invisibility, water-walking and elemental magics. Most shinobi belong to the Shunshu Order where they were trained and are used exclusively by the Shogun and the Imperial Court. Others, however, are freelance mercenaries who hire themselves out to those who can afford them. History Due to the secretive nature of the shinobi, there is little historical evidence for them. The first documented shinobi are recorded by 24th Teido monk Tanaka Kimiko in her ''Junrei'', during her visit to Shunshu CastleTanaka Kimiko's The Junrei. She explains that the shinobi were trained by the then current daimyo Hideyoshi Minoru, who was at that time in his 50s, meaning the shinobi were a relatively young order (Minoru's reign as daimyo lasted from 2312 to 2371). The shinobi were popularized in Shayoto by poet Yamaguchi Goro in 2473 in his Tale of Shadow (Kage Monogatari), an epic poem about a fictional shinobi, KagerouKage Monogatari. The poem is set in the far distant past, before the historically accepted era of the shinobi, but nevertheless reflects certain archetypes about the shinobi in the 25th Century. Following the rise of Hideyoshi Makoto as shogun in 2487, shinobi became a favored tool of both the Imperial Court of Shuto and of the Shogunate, who used them extensively to maintain order across the empire and the loyalty of the Shunshu daimyo became crucial to maintaining control as shogun. The first documented activities of Shinobi outside Shayoto were the failed assassination attempts of Mandu Khagan of the Golden Plains Centaurs in 2523 during his failed invasion of ShayotoSpeeches of Mandu Khagan. Further instances of shinobi in Lao Dynasty Wan are documented in the 26th, 27th and 28th centuries but, due to Shayoto's isolationist policies, shinobi are, on the whole, confined to Shayoto, where they employed by daimyos. Training Shinobi are skilled in the art of moving silently and not being seen. Some shinobi specialize in traps and locks, so as to become master thieves, while others specialize in the arts of social interaction and disguise, so as to become better at espionage. Many shinobi are highly skilled acrobats and athletes, able to scale near-flat walls or run long distances with great ease. With regards to combat training, shinobi are traditionally trained in the use of the katana and wakizashi. Other weapons of choice for shinobi include the kama, darts, bows, shuriken and muskets. Shinobi are also masters of unarmed combat, often specializing in several forms of martial art, as well as combat using improvised weapons (typically farm tools). Some shinobi are also trained in the schools of illusion, transfiguration, summoning and elemental magics. Some are also trained in medicine and alchemy. References Category:Shayoto Category:Factions